


It Began in The Locker Room

by tkbenjamin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Homophobia, M/M, Sex, m/m - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: CAMERON WALKER held his breath as he pushed open the heavy door on the locker room. He hadn’t been back to his old high school in 2 years and didn’t really want to be there now. He wouldn’t have been here either if he hadn’t gotten that weird email.





	It Began in The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of fiction. I originally posted it on Literotica but I thought I'd clean it up a little bit and bring it here. Enjoy the smut. Most of my other original works can be bought from BookStrand under T.K. Benjamin. Enjoy

IT BEGAN IN THE LOCKER ROOM. 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

He’d gotten back from his latest law lecture yesterday, dumped his stuff on his bed in his dorm room and silently thanked the many deities available that his grunt of a roommate wasn’t there fucking his latest girlfriend of the moment. At least he had a chance to get some work done on his latest assessment. If Jeremy had been there, Cameron would have been tossed out on his ass.

 

He booted up his laptop as he sat down at his desk and pulled out his folio from his bag. Logging on to his system he checked his email out of habit. He’d deleted half a dozen advertising emails before he saw one from a name he hadn’t thought he’d ever see,EthanPeterson@melbuni.au. Cameron blinked twice and sucked in a breath.he’d only seen Ethan in his dreams since Ethan had finished high school a year before Cameron had. Ofcoarse he’d seen Ethan in his dreams for most of his high school days. Back then Ethan was the Captain of the swim team and pretty much sex on legs. Tight abs.legs, chest and arms,black hair and blue eyes. Ethan was sexy as hell and knew it.

 

Cameron didn’t think he had anything to be ashamed of, but he knew he wasn’t in the same league. Wavy brown hair, green eyes and well defined he figured he was okay, after all he was on the swim team too. Ethan had been his wet dream back then though and occasionally made an appearance in his dreams now.

 

So when he saw the email, Cameron had opened it carefully not knowing what to expect. He read the thing twice just to make sure he was reading it right in any case. “I need u. meet me in the old high school locker room tomorrow night @7pm. The side gym door will be open. Come alone. C U then E.P” Closing his email Cameron thought about the message and had a tiny freak out about it. What the hell did it all mean? What the hell was going on? What did Ethan want with him? They hadn’t been friends in school but but they had gotten along, hadn’t they? Putting it all to the back of his mind he got to work on his assessment. He probably wouldn’t even go anyway. 

 

Cameron snorted to himself as he remembered thinking that yesterday. As if he would ever not turn up to anything Ethan asked of him? Who was he kidding? He pushed the door closed behind him and looked around. The locker room had been renovated since he had last been here. New paint, lockers, floor, benches the whole thing looked newish. He didn’t see Ethan in the locker room however, it was dimly lit but empty. Cameron leant back on the door and called out “Ethan? Ethan, you here?” he listened for an answer. No voice came back but he noticed the noise of running water coming from further in. following the noise he turned the corner into the shower room. He stopped short and let his eyes run over the tight body from his dreams. Ethan was under the water, running soapy hands over his chest. Cameron watched those hands running over well defined pectorals and down over an eight pack before starting up again.  
“Ah ah ah the eyes are up here Cameron.” A sultry amused voice said to him. 

Cameron guiltily looked up and into the laughing eyes of Ethan Peterson. Cameron could feel his face heat up.  
“You emailed me?” he asked shyly. Ethan just nodded, still smiling.  
“Is something wrong? Are you in trouble? I came straight from work.” Cameron babbled.

 

“I’m glad you came Cameron. It’s been a while. What’s the first thing you usually do when you get home from work?” Ethan asked. Quite confused now Cameron answered. “I work in a restaurant, so I usually have a shower since I stink of fried foods. Why?” Ethan moved towards him now. He reached for Cameron’s hand and pulled him forwards. “Can’t have you smelling bad. I guess you’ll just have to join me in the shower.” He said pulling Cameron with him into the stream of hot water. “Oh you better take your clothes off before they get soaked.” Ethan said pushing Cameron out of the water stream. He started unbuttoning Cameron’s shirt before pulling it off. His toes tapped on Cameron’s shoes. Getting the message Cameron kicked them off and pushed them towards dry land. Ethan undid Cameron’s pants next and they soon followed to find dry land. Ethan quirked an eyebrow when it was obvious Cameron wasn’t wearing underwear. “Go commando often?”

 

“Laundry day tomorrow.” Was all Cameron could say shrugging. Ethan chuckled and Cameron saw his eyes run over him.”Ethan, what’s going on?” Cameron asked quietly.

 

Ethan poured some shower gel into his palm before answering just as quietly. “I hadn’t known you were a this school until last Thursday you know. I was in the library getting some research done. I only started here this semester. I’ve got another year for my Bachelor’s and transferred here from my final year.” Soapy hands started running over Cameron’s shoulders. “Anyway here I am in the library, fending off this girl from one of my classes when I look up and see you at the service desk. I seriously hope you are not seeing that guy you were talking to, cause I never thought of myself as a home wrecker but I would be doing everything in my power to break you up if you are. I saw you and knew I couldn’t let you get away from me now. I couldn’t ask you out at high school, but there is nothing holding me back now. Are you seeing him Cam? Are you dating anyone?” Ethan asked now backing Cameron slowly to the shower stall wall. Cameron couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t talk. All he could do was shake his head slowly.

“I hope that means you’re single.” Ethan said. This time Cameron nodded. Ethan beamed. His hands slid up Cameron’s chest to cup his face. Holding Cameron gently he moved their faces closer until lips touched lips.

Cameron stayed still. He was shocked at what was happening. He felt Ethan open his lips slightly and did the same. Ethan nipped gently at Cameron’s lips making Cameron shiver.that reaction snapped Ethan’s control it seemed like because suddenly Cameron felt his mouth claimed fully. Lips opened efficiently by Ethan so Ethan could taste every part of his mouth. Minutes passed in hungary kissing, Cameron returning each kiss and caress eagerly. “If I’m dreaming, don’t wake me up.” He sighed when Ethan started licking at his neck. “Not dreaming. Not waking you up. Not letting you go.” Ethan growled into Cameron’s neck.  
Ethan nipped and licked his way down Cameron’s neck to his chest and down to his stomach. Cameron was gasping for breath and moaning. He was leaning against the wall to stay upright and clutching at Ethan’s shoulders. Ethan’s hands were holding Cameron’s hips as he worked his way back up to Cameron’s lips. He claimed Cameron’s mouth again and plundered it enthusiastically. Cameron was losing his control. He was hard and wanting and was ready to start begging. Ethan moved one hand off Cameron’s hip to wrap around Cameron’s aching cock. His hand moved up slowly and then down again. He moved up and down again painfully slowly. Cameron whimpered digging his fingers into Ethan’s shoulders. 

“Want me to stop?” Ethan teased.

“Gods no.” Cameron moaned. “More, just need more.”

“Like this?” Ethan whispered as he took both of their hard cocks into his hand, stroking them both firmly.

“Yessss… yesss… like that…” Cameron breathed. He felt Ethan start thrusting into his hand and couldn’t stop himself from following. Their breathing sped up. Their hips started moving faster. Cameron’s hips stuttered within seconds and pearly white shot from his cock to hit Ethan’s chest as he whined high in his throat. Ethan groaned his orgasm seconds later. They slumped against each other as the streaming water cleaned them off. 

Ethan pulled himself away and quickly finished cleaning them both off just moving Cameron around as he wanted to. “Come on Cam. Time to get dry and out of here. Have you eaten yet?” 

Cameron followed meekly doing as he was told. “Haven’t eaten yet no.” he answered. 

“Me either. Wanna get something?” Ethan asked almost shyly. Cameron nodded. “Great let's get dressed.” Ethan said heading for the locker room. 

Cameron grabbed up his clothes and followed. He dropped them on the bench behind Ethan. “They’re wet.” he groaned.

“Sorry, that was my fault. I always wanted to undress you in the shower. Here I have spares.” Ethan said handing over a dry t-shirt, jeans and socks. Cameron took them and started to dress. 

“Do you always carry spare clothes?” he asked. 

Ethan smiled at him before answering “Only when I plan on seducing someone in the shower.”

CHAPTER 2

“Been planning this long Ethan?”

“Definitely since I saw you yesterday but I’ve wanted you since high school. I had a hard time accepting myself back then so I never did anything about it. Then I graduated, left home and thought I’d lost any chance. When I saw you yesterday I knew not much had changed for me. So I looked you up in the student directory and here we are.” He confessed quickly as he dressed. Cameron kept his eyes on Ethan as he dressed slowly. “Glad I went to the library yesterday then.” He said quietly. They smiled at eachother.

“Okay so food.” Ethan said as he shoved their clothing into his bag. He fished a key from a side pocket and ushered Cameron out. Using the key he locked doors behind them as they left the gym and put the key back in his bag. “I use the pool to train a few days a week. It helps control my asthma.” he explained to Cameron once they were out.

“My car’s over here.” Cameron said pointing to his Toyota. 

“Great, I left mine home hoping you’d bring yours.” Ethan smiled. 

Cameron unlocked the car and let them in. He turned it on before asking, “So, where to?” 

“I was thinking, we pack a bag for you at your place, then grab a pizza and you spend the weekend at my place. Before you decide though you should know I don’t plan on letting you out of bed before Monday morning. What do you think?”

“Ummm…is this gonna be a one weekend kind of deal? It's okay if it is, I just want to know.” Cameron asked looking at his steering wheel. He knew he’d say yes either way, what they had done in the shower had been incredible and that had only been a hand job, so he was heading to Ethan’s regardless, but a small part of him that had been in love with Ethan since high school was screaming at the idea of it being temporary.

Ethan sucked in a deep breath “I’d really like this to be a life time thing Cam. I never stopped thinking about you. If I hadn’t been a chicken back at school, we could have started this a long time ago. If you’re interested anyway.” He said.

“Life time sounds really good to me. I’ve been dreaming of you since I figured out I liked boys.”

“I remember when you came out to the swim team at school so we wouldn’t think you were checking us out, I remember thinking this is one strong kid. I wished I could be that strong. I was scared to take a good look at myself back then. I only came out to my folks just over a year ago. Mum’s a bit weird about it but dad just said he always thought I was gay. Didn’t have to worry I guess.” He slowly finished.

Cameron drove off. They made the trip in silence, both thinking quietly about high school. He pulled up to his building and switched his car off. Ethan followed him into his building and to his room. “This will just take a minute.” He said as he unlocked and entered his room.

“Hey! Get the fuck out Faggyboy!” Jeremy yelled out. Cameron was shocked and backing out. Ethan pushed him forward however. Jeremy stomped over to loom over Cameron not noticing Ethan at all. 

That was until Ethan calmly stepped up behind Jeremy to whisper “You touch my boyfriend I break your hands,” menacingly into his ear. Jeremy quickly shuffled to the side and away from Ethan. 

“Who..who the fuck are you?” he asked belligerently. 

“That’s easy, I’m his boyfriend, and I think I’m the Teacher’s Aide in a couple of your subjects too. So you might want to behave yourself.” Ethan said smiling coldly now.

“I just came back to pack a bag. I’ll be staying with Ethan this weekend.” Cameron said looking between the two men.

“Hi, I’m Amy.” A pretty girl came up to them and introduced herself. 

“Cameron.” He held his hand out to shake her hand. “This is Ethan.” He introduced. 

Ethan shook hands too. Then grabbed Cameron’s hand and pulled him away from the other two, towards the neatly made bed. “Yours?” he asked and waited for a nod before sitting down on the bed. “So Jeremy, you always treat my boyfriend so badly? And you do know that homophobic slurs and taunts are punishable by expulsion at this school? And since I’m a T.A. I can actually file charges against you for that shit.” He said firmly. “Cam pack a bag baby. Does he always treat you like that?”

“Usually he mainly ignores me, but if he’s got a girl here then I usually get to spend quality time in the library.” He answered as he grabbed his toiletries bag. 

“If he says or does shit like that again, let me know and I’ll file charges,” he said still looking at Jeremy. 

Cameron walked back to stand in front of Ethan “Okay.”he replied. Ethan looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow at seeing only the toiletries bag in hand. “Laundry day remember? I’m out of clothes.” He said blushing. Ethan chuckled and pulled Cameron into his lap. He pulled Cameron’s mouth to his and kissed him breathless. 

He finished the kiss and gently pushed Cameron to his feet. “Looks like you’re going to have to share my wardrobe for the next few days then,” he started leading them to the door.

“Don’t go on my account.” Amy said a tease in her voice. Ethan looked at her “You like to watch?”he asked her smiling. 

“Only if the two guys are as hot as you two.”she answered. 

Ethan turned back to Cameron before pushing him slowly backwards until his back was against the wall. Then he kept going until their bodies were plastered together. Ethan’s mouth settled on Cameron’s throat and he nuzzled there. Slowly he moved down his throat to Cameron’s collar bone. Sucking gently until Cameron started moaning. Ethan settled to lavish attention on the hollow there while his hands brought their hips together. He pushed one leg between Cameron's so Cameron could ride his tigh. Moving their hips slowly Ethan and Cameron put on a small show for Amy until Cameron’s breath stuttered and Ethan groaned into his neck as they trembled to completion.

They stood braced against the wall for a few more seconds before Ethan pulled them away. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Amy. Her eyes were glazed and lips parted, panting slightly. Behind her Jeremy wasn’t in any better shape. His mouth was open, he was sweating and his pants were not hiding the bulge there. 

“Behave yourself and look after her.” Ethan said grabbing Cameron’s hand and heading out the door.

 

CHAPTER 3

 

Cameron couldn’t say a word until they were both in his car. Releasing a gush of breath he asked “An exhibitionist are we?” his voice even squeaked at the end.

Ethan started laughing “I didn’t think I was. Never did that before. But the idea of rubbing off on you in public made me so hot I had to.”

Cameron joined in laughing. “Jesus, I sure as hell didn’t expect my day to end like this when I got up this morning. I definitely did not expect to turn up at our old locker room and to end up getting a hand job from the one guy I had a crush on all the way through high school. I’m not even gonna bring up the fact that you just rubbed us off in front of my grunt of a room mate and the girl he’s probably up there screwing right now. Wow. What a …ahhh…and now I’m wearing your clothes and I’m a complete mess, in more ways than just the obvious one in my your pants.” Cameron knew he was blabbing now, but hell, what the hell?

Ethan had listened as Cameron let it all out. He reached for and took Cameron’s hand in his. “I’m not saying I planned all of this either, definitely not the public sex or coming in our pants, at least. The shower? That I definitely planned. Now I plan on having you drive us back to my place. We can clean up while we wait for a pizza. Then I plan on enjoying the rest of our evening. I’m hoping I can talk you into a lot more sex over the next couple of days and then if I play my cards right, I’m hoping we can turn this into a relationship that will last. You aren’t alone in this. I’ve had you on my mind for a long time too. I was not brave enough to do anything about it before, but I am now. I just hope you’ll give me a chance, give us a chance.”

Cameron listened quietly, he had been watching their linked hands. He looked up at Ethan and smiled shyly. “I like that idea. So where am I going?”

Fifteen minutes later Ethan was hanging up his cell phone having ordered their pizza, and was busy unlocking his front door. He ushered Cameron into the front room. He pulled Cameron in for a bruising kiss before pushing him gently away. He pointed to a door “Bathroom’s in there. There are a couple of robes behind the door if you want to change.”

Cameron nodded and headed for the bathroom. Minutes later he was sitting on the sofa, wearing a bathrobe and waiting for Ethan to finish in the bathroom. The pizza arrived as Ethan left the bathroom. 

Pizza and two movies later Ethan was wrapped around Cameron happily nibbling on his neck. They were laying on the sofa, Cameron’s back tight against Ethan’s chest as Ethan ran his hands over Cameron’s chest, under his robe as he sucked and gently bit the side of Cameron’s neck. Cameron was whining high in his throat, he couldn’t stop from rubbing his ass against Ethan’s hard cock. Ethan himself was gently thrusting against Cameron.

“Ethan…Gods…Ethan, please.” Cameron begged.

“Get up baby, bedroom’s just through that door.” He urged Cameron up’ pointing towards another door set in the wall behind them. Cameron stumbled up, Ethan quickly followed him up. He took hold of the belt still somehow keeping Cameron’s robe shut and pulled Cameron behind him.

Ethan took his time spoiling Cameron’s body before preparing him slowly. Massaging his hole carefully, slowly stretching him and lubing them both up before again kissing him soundly. Ethan gently pushed Cameron’s knees up towards his chest. Cameron hooked his hands behind his knees and pulled them into his own chest leaving himself wide open and on display for his lover to see. Ethan sucked in a breath and visibly swallowed. He maneuvered until his thighs were touching Cameron’s legs. He positioned his hard cock at Cameron’s waiting hole and gently pushed. He pushed gently but steadily until he in completely. Then he stopped biting his own lips and waited until he could feel Cameron relax around him.  
Cameron felt each centimeter of hard cock entering him slowly. He was soft and loose already because Ethan had played with his hole for what seemed like hours, then finally he had positioned them both. Cameron had breathed out slowly as he felt Ethan’s cock start to breach him. The stretch and slight burn were amazing. The touch of pain had lasted for the seconds it took for Ethan to enter him fully. His channel clamped onto Ethan’s cock and held tight but finally, finally Cameron felt himself relax and Ethan began to move.

Ethan pulled out slightly and thrust back in just as slowly. He kept that pace for about 5 thrusts, then he started to speed up. Within seconds they were both covered in sweat and breathing hard. Cameron had his legs wrapped tightly around Ethan’s hips, his hands gripped on Ethan’s shoulders, he was moaning non stop. Cameron arched and bowed under Ethan with almost every thrust. His breath hitching at every pass over his prostate Ethan made.  
Ethan reached between then and wrapped his hand around Cameron’s leaking cock. He stroked Cameron’s cock in time with his thrusts, his other arm keeping him as steady as possible. Cameron’s breath caught in his throat as he whined loudly, his hips arched up almost pushing Ethan off him, and his cock pulsed, white streaming out of it in pulses. His channel spasmed around Ethan’s dick and in seconds Cameron felt him pulse and come inside of him. Ethan groaned loudly in Cameron’s ear, he stiffened before finally collapsing on Cameron. 

They were both breathing hard. They were soaked with sweat. Their spendings spread between them making them sticky. Cameron dropped his legs on either side of Ethan. Panting for breath Ethan searched for Cameron’s hands. He twined their fingers together and brought them to his lips. He pulled back slightly and slowly kissed each of Cameron’s fingers. “Cam, we’ve known eachother for years. We obviously have feelings for eachother. I don’t want to spend any more time without you. Will you give us a chance Cam?”

 

CHAPTER 4.

Ethan and Cameron had fallen into bed some time on Friday night. They didn’t emerge from there for many reasons. Between sessions of mind blowing sex they talked about the past. They brought snacks back to bed and fed each other like a bad romantic movie.

Cameron shut Ethan’s laptop finally sighing. “Thank gods I have most of my stuff on the school cloud or I wouldn’t have been able to finish that. Thanks for lending me your laptop.” Ethan put down his tablet, having been going through some things for his Teacher’s Aide Professors.

“Not a problem Sugar. Afterall I did kidnap you for my own purposes this weekend. I didn’t even ask you if you had any plans. You’ve still got a few years to go before finishing your Bachelor’s yeah?”

“At least 4, even if I can get some experience. You’re almost done though, aren’t you?” Cameron asked. “A year at least for me. Then my dad wants me to get some time in his firm. I really can’t wait to start there you know? I never thought I would want to work for my dad, but I really do like engineering and architecture. Guess dad really did know best. He pushed me to study a combined engineering/architecture degree. I fought him until my first year, then I was hooked. I’m more like him than I thought. What made you study Law?”

“It sounds stupid but I loved checking contracts for loopholes. My cousin got burned with a modeling agency because she didn’t read her contract carefully enough when I was younger. After that I started reading every contract I could and there you go addicted to it. So commercial law for me.”

“Hmmm… so Commercial Law for you huh…” Ethan murmured sliding closer to Cameron running his hand up Cameron’s bare arm. He hooked his hand behind Cameron’s neck and pull him closer so their lips were just touching “I think I’m gonna claim these lips for me.” He said before doing just that. Cameron went into the kiss. He pushed himself further into Ethan’s space giving into the kiss easily. He pushed gently on Ethan's shoulders. Ethan lay back on his pillows, hands now wrapped in Cameron’s hair. Cameron kept moving quickly straddling Ethan’s hips. They both groaned as their naked cocks touched. Cameron wrenched his lips from Ethan’s to nip his way along his stubbled jaw. He didn’t stop there. He continued along Ethan’s neck now alternating licks, nips and gentle kisses. His hips kept moving over Ethan’s. He pulled himself up and looked down at his lover. Ethan was flushed already, his hips lifting up into Cameron’s. Cameron ran his hands over Ethan’s rippled chest, his hands reaching for Ethan’s hard nipples. He pinched them slightly. Ethan groaned and bucked under him. 

“Like that Ethan?” he teased. “Yes yes Cam. Don’t stop Baby.” Ethan breathed. Cameron does it again. Then he lowers his head to Ethan’s nipples. He licked one gently while his fingers flicked the other. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked at it. He holds it between his teeth and flicks it with his tongue. Ethan was writhing under him, moaning loudly, hands pulling at Cameron’s hair and pushing his nipple into Cameron’s mouth. Cameron could feel how hard Ethan was. They both were by now. “Look at how hard you are Ethan. Are you hard just for me? Is this cock all for me?” Cameron said, his voice low and husky.

“Yes Cam. All for you.” Ethan whispered. He was moving under Cameron, undulating on the bed and sweating. He skin was hot all over to Cameron’s touch. He wrapped a hand around Ethan’s hard cock and slowly stroked him. He shimmied further down the bed. He heard the blankets hit the floor as he wrapped his lips around Ethan’s cock. He sucked hard and fast. Ethan howled and shot up in bed. His hands clamped down on Cameron’s head pushing Cameron onto him as he arched his hips up and further into Cameron’s mouth. He felt the head of his aching cock hit the back of Cameron’s throat and realised what he was doing. He started pulling back trying to get some control over himself. 

Cameron ‘s hands seized Ethan’s hips and pulled Ethan back into his mouth effectively stopping Ethan’s withdrawal. Cameron swallowed around the head of Ethan’s cock and hummed. He pulled back a little and tapped his hand on Ethan’s hip. Ethan got the message and thrust forward into Cameron’s wet mouth. He did it carefully so as not to make Cameron choke. Cameron hummed encouragement and Ethan thrust again. And again. 

Ethan couldn’t believe Cameron wanted him to fuck his mouth like this but wasn’t going to refuse the man anything, not now. So he kept thrusting trusting Cameron would stop him if it got too much. Ethan could feel Cameron rubbing himself on his leg and smiled. A part of him was jealous of his own leg. Fuck he had to suck Cameron off again and soon. The taste of the man was addictive. When Ethan had decided to try and get Cameron for himself he had thought he maybe might convince Cameron into a quick hand job in the school locker room for old times sake. He never thought he’d actually be able to take Cam home with him and maybe even manage to keep him for a while at least. And this? This was beyond anything he’d thought about. Cameron was a delicious blend of shy and self conscious and sure and demanding. He was demanding Ethan fuck his mouth. There was no other way to explain it. Ethan looked down at Cameron. Those gorgeous lips were stretched around Ethan’s cock as Ethan thrust steadily in and out of his mouth. Cameron’s eyes caught his and held. Those beautiful eyes were demanding Ethan cum, and than did. He gave a final thrust into Cameron’s pliant mouth and gushed. He spurted down Cameron’s throat. His orgasm jet straight into Cameron and was swallowed greedily. 

Cameron licked him clean and climbed up his body. He was still hard. Ethan smiled at him and beckoned him on until he could wrap his own lips around Cameron’s erection. His hands went around to Cameron’s ass. His hands parted Cameron’s cheeks quickly and one finger pushed into Cameron’s hole as he sucked Cameron’s cock into his mouth. Cameron had been so hard that was all it took for him to fall over into orgasm and gush into Ethan’s mouth.  
Falling over onto their sides they settled in to rest, neither one of them bothering to go in search of the blankets on the floor.

Two things woke Cameron from his nap. One he felt chilly and two someones phone was ringing. He felt Ethan move away from him and the ringing stopped. “Hello.” He husked out. “Oh, hi Dad, hang on a minute.” he said. Cameron turned over and saw Ethan put his father on speaker phone. “Dad you’re on speaker, I just need to grab something.” He said getting out of bed and throwing the blankets back over Cameron. Cameron smiled at him gratefully and snuggled down again.

“Hi, Son. How’s your weekend? You sound like you just woke up?”

“Fine Dad. I was just taking a nap.” Ethan said. Cameron didn’t want to interrupt so he tried to stay quiet.

“Did you manage to get in contact with Cameron?” his father asked. Cameron arched his brows at a grinning Ethan. 

“Why do you think I was taking a nap, father mine?” Ethan quipped climbing under the covers next to Cameron. His father laughed. “Say hi to my dad Cam.” Ethan said now that his arms were wrapped securely around Cameron. 

“Hello Mr. Peterson. How are you?” 

“Fine Cameron. Fine and please call me Simon. I’m glad you two found your way to each other after this long. I know you two never noticed but it was very obvious to me at least Cameron, that you only had eyes for my boy there back at school. You were always watching him. And my boy there was always very protective of you. You two have been working your way to each other for years. I wish you nothing but good things together.” 

Cameron was shocked “Thank you Simon…”

“Don’t sound so shocked kid. I love my son too much to care about the sex of who he loves. I just want them to be worthy of him. Like I said you two always had something. Ethan just didn’t know himself well enough, or thrust his mother and me enough, to understand what he was feeling when you were both at school. That was probably a good thing though. At least you’re both adults now, not vulnerable kids anymore. Anyway, I called to remind you about dinner on Friday Ethan. Bring Cameron if he’s not busy.”

Ethan smiled wickedly at Cameron and winked “How’s your bromance with William going Dad? Will he be coming to Friday dinner as usual?”

They heard Simon huff on the other end “There is no bromance and yes William will be here too. You know we talk over any weekly business Friday nights. William is straight, he’s was married, for fucks sake.”

“So were you Dad. Just saying, not many people conduct business meetings every Friday night over a family dinner and movies. But I’m not getting involved. Just maybe take your own advice and don’t waste any more time. Okay we will be there for dinner Friday.” He said as he saw Cameron nod his agreement.

“Okay good. See you both then. Oh Cameron ask Ethan about Montgomery and his dislocated shoulder. Bye!” he said and quickly hung up. 

He didn’t hear Ethan whine “Daaad.”

Cameron cocked a brow as he looked back at Ethan “Montgomery?” he asked.

Ethan grumbled under his breath about interfering father's. “Fine fine. I saw that dickhead pushing you around one day at school. It was after you came out. There were teachers around, but they didn’t notice anything. No one was doing anything about it. I asked around a bit and found out he bullied you a lot. So one day I found him alone after school and gave him some of his own medicine. Anyway he stepped away from me and tripped over his own feet. He fell hard on his shoulder and pushed it into the socket dislocating it. I told him to leave you alone while he was whimpering on the ground and left. I didn’t actually hurt him. He hurt himself. He left you alone after that yeah?”

Cameron nodded slowly. He put both hands on Ethan’s cheeks and kissed him chastely on the lips. “My Knight in shining armour. Yes he left me alone. You were protecting me in high school and now you’re doing it again with my roommate. “ Cameron said softly. He touched his lips to Ethan’s again.

Ethan kissed back. He ran his tongue over Cameron’s lips until Cameron gave him access. From there Ethan pushed his tongue in and took control. Within seconds he had Cameron on his back under him. His mouth latched on Cameron’s ear licking into it hungrily. They were hard and an urgency rode them both. They could feel the years they had already wasted and wanted to make up for it now. Cameron fumbled on the bedside table for a few seconds before dropping something near Ethan’s hand. Ethan looked at it and smiled. “Read my mind.” He growled. Taking it and squeezing lube onto his fingers. Within seconds he had pushed Cameron’s legs apart and worked two fingers into him. He twisted them coating Cameron with the slick. They’d been fucking on and off for the past 24 hours so Cameron hadn’t had a chance to tighten up and his muscles were still loose and open. He took two fingers, then three in his hole easily. He was hungry for Ethan’s hard cock and riding his fingers before he could think to stop himself.

Ethan growled and pulled his fingers out of Cameron. He ripped open a condom and rolled it on fast. Pulling Cameron’s legs up he pushed the knees to Cameron’s chest. “Hold yourself open for me.” He demanded. Cameron scrambled to do as ordered, holding himself wide open for Ethan. Ethan looked at him for a second before plunging his cock in. He didn’t stop until his hips were flush with Cameron’s ass. He pulled back quickly and plunged back in. He pulled Cameron’s legs onto his shoulders and kept plunging in and out not stopping and only increasing his speed. It was almost violent but neither of them wanted to change it. As Ethan plunged in Cameron’s hips rose to meet him every time. Cameron was whining and arching under him. Ethan pulled himself out fully. He manhandled Cameron up and over onto his knees. He pushed Cameron’s knees further apart and his shoulders down to the mattress. As soon as Cameron was positioned to Ethan’s satisfaction Ethan lined his cock back up and pushed back inside. He took a firm hold of Cameron’s hip with one hand and reached around to Cameron’s cock with the other. Cameron’s cock was so hard it had to ache. The tip was dripping pre-cum non stop. Cameron was moaning with each thrust “More more more.” Ethan stroked Cameron’s cock roughly and in time with his thrusts. They were both so close.  
Ethan felt Cameron’s back muscles clench and relax over and over. His hips were stuttering and breath was erratic. Ethan was the same. Suddenly Cameron through his head back and screamed, cum pulsing out of his cock to hit the sheets under him. Feeling that cock pulse in his hand and Cameron’s ass clench around him had Ethan in the middle of an almost violent orgasm. He pulsed into his condom so hard and fast he blanked out for seconds. Coming to he was still panting and draped over Cameron’s back. Cameron was in no better shape, still panting and flat on the bed.

Ethan pulled out and tossed the used condom to land in the bin beside his bed. He threw himself on his back on one side of the bed and pulled Cameron into his arms settling him on his chest. Still panting all he could say was “Fuck” Cameron nodded “The sex is going to kill us and I’m not about to complain about it.” Ethan pulled the blankets back over them. “We’ll have to change the sheets later, these ones are disgusting now.” He said smiling. “I don’t think I’ve ever had so much sex in one weekend. Not that I’m complaining about it Ethan. Nope no complaints. Just saying.” 

Ethan laughed “If you haven’t noticed I’m trying to get you addicted to me you know. If that means copious amounts of sex to spoil you, than I’m willing and able.” Cameron laughed at Ethan’s announcement and lightly slapped his chest. “Far be it for me to try and change your mind.”

Cameron felt the covers moving off him. He cracked his eyes opened to see Ethan pulling the covers off the end at the bed. Feeling suddenly cheeky he rolled onto his back. He spread his legs a little and palmed his soft cock, stroking it slowly. He kept his eyes on Ethan’s face. Ethan kept watching the edge of the blanket as it revealed more and more of Cameron’s skin. He stopped pulling as Cameron’s cock was visible. “Like something?” Cameron asked. Ethan looked at him and smiled. “Yep. But right now I’d like to take you out to watch a movie and maybe dinner first? Just like a regular couple?” Cameron sat up on the bed releasing his half hard cock. He returned Ethan’s smile nodding. “You’ll have to lend me some clothes…” Ethan pointed to the chair where clothes were laid out. It was only now that Cameron noticed that Ethan was fully dressed already.

An hour later they were waiting in line to enter the theatre. Ethan’s arms were wrapped around Cameron keeping them plastered together. A squeal behind them had Ethan stiffening and groaning. Cameron turned around curious to see a pretty girl latch onto Ethan’s arm. “Ethan, Ethan, I didn’t expect to see you here. Wow. Oh this is my best friend Jenny. We were just going to watch a movie. What are you doing here?” Cameron saw Ethan smile as he nodded to Jenny. “Hi Jenny, hi Emily. This is my boyfriend Cameron. Cam this is Emily, I T. A. in a class of hers. We were just planning in watching a movie too. We’re just waiting to go in actually.” He said. Cameron could tell Ethan was not happy about this, but he still kept his arms around Cameron so it was Emily he was unhappy with. “Oh great. Hang on a minute. We’ll just grab our tickets and join you.” Emily exclaimed as she ran off leaving Jenny looking confused. She fell into line behind them and waited too.

“What's wrong Ethan?” Cameron whispered. 

“Nothing, she just latches onto me all the time.” Ethan returned. 

“Looks like you protect me from bullies, and I’ll have to protect you from all the pretty girls.” Cameron chuffed out. Seconds later they were allowed into the theatre, Emily following right behind them.

Cameron led Ethan into the very back row. Emily followed with Jenny right behind. They sat back and waited for the car chase flick to start. As the lead actor came on screen Cameron had to say “You gotta love the eye candy.” He heard the girls giggle as they agreed. 

Ethan had his arm around Cameron’s shoulders and Cameron was quite content to sit back and enjoy. Only one thing started to annoy him though. Every minute or so Emily would lean into Ethan’s ear and whisper something. After a dozen attempts at getting Ethan’s attention Cameron knew he had to do something. Before he was done she’d get the message. Cameron scanned the theatre, it wasn’t very full but everyone else seemed engrossed in the movie.

He edged his way closer to Ethan. He shuffled out of his jacket and threw it over Ethan’s lap.  
Ethan turned to whisper “What’s up?” into his ear. 

“Just protecting you.” Cameron whispered back ‘and staking my claim’ he thought to himself. He could tell Ethan was confused but he sat back relaxed again. Cameron wriggled his hand under his jacket and into Ethan’s lap. Carefully he opened the buttons on Ethan’s fly, grateful Ethan had buttons since a zipper would scratch his hand. As soon as all the buttons were open Cameron quickly wormed his hand into Ethan’s underpants and wrapped his hand around Ethan’s already hot and hard cock. Ethan pulled Cameron’s face to his and claimed his lips demandingly. Cameron went willingly his hand already working Ethan’s cock. Ethan was panting into Cameron’s mouth in seconds. He was panting and moaning and Cameron swallowed each one hungrily anxious for more. Ethan’s hips rose and fell in contrast to Cameron’s strokes.

The jacket couldn’t hide what was happening beneath it, only keep Ethan’s cock from anyone else’s sight, and neither man cared about any of that at the moment, they were only consumed with each other. Ethan’s hips sped up and Cameron knew Ethan was close to cumming. He ripped his mouth away from Ethan’s and threw himself on his knees in front of him. He pushed Ethan’s legs apart and moved the jacket aside. He swallowed Ethan down before Ethan even realized what was happening. Cameron threw up a hand to Ethan’s mouth to silence his gasps of pleasure. No use in letting everyone know what was going on. Ethan sucked two fingers into his mouth eagerly and lavished attention on them.

Beside them Jenny and Emily both gasped. Cameron didn’t care he moved his mouth up and down on Ethan’s cock, sucking and swallowing around him like a man famished. In seconds he’d pulled Ethan to the back of his throat, he swallowed around the head massaging it. Ethan thrust up sharply in short, sharp thrusts as Cameron kept swallowing around him all the time pressing his tongue on the base of Ethan’s cock.

Cameron felt Ethan start to shake. Ethan was close. Ethan’s orgasm hit the back of Cameron’s throat and he swallowed and kept swallowing. He was not about to lose a single drop. He waited until Ethan was soft in his mouth before moving away and tucking him in without anyone seeing anything. He sat back on his heels, licked his lips and looked up at Ethan. Ethan was still panting around Cameron’s fingers. He slowly opened his mouth and let Cameron have them back. They smiled at eachother before Ethan pulled him back up to his seat. Once seated Cameron chanced to look at the girls seated beside Ethan. 

Their eyes were wide open as were their mouths before Jenny smacked Emily in the shoulder and said “Well now we know who to go to for tips on mind blowing headjobs.” Emily nodded.

“Yep” She suddenly looked straight at Cameron smiling at him brilliantly. “Now I know why he kept ignoring me. That was so hot. Wow. I really need tips.” Cameron threw himself back in his seat shocked. Ethan wrapped his arm around Cameron and they settled in to finish the movie.

The drive back to Ethan’s was calm and quiet. Neither had much to say. Cameron was tense and hard but fine with it and Ethan couldn’t keep from smiling. Ethan locked his car and lead the way inside. The door was barely closed before Cameron found himself backed into it and his pants around his ankles. Ethan knelt in front of him and sucked him into his mouth. He set a vicious pace making it obvious he wanted to suck Cameron’s brain out through his dick. Cameron sank his hands in Ethan’s hair and held on for the ride. Ethan pulled off reluctantly after a minute. He stood up and pulled Cameron to the couch. He bent him over the back of it. He fished some lube and a condom from his pocket and quickly put them to use. He was buried balls deep inside Cameron before he spoke. “I can’t believe…the show…you put on tonight. I thought you…weren’t into exhibitions.”

“Not usually…had to stake my claim…let her know…without making trouble. Now stop talking and fuck me like you mean it dammit. Don’t keep me waiting. I’ve been hard for you since that damn movie.”

“Okay sweetheart. Hold on to the sofa.”

Cameron did as he was told and Ethan started to piston into him. The force of it moving the sofa back and forth. “Stroke yourself.” Ethan demanded. Cameron took his hand off the sofa and wrapped it around his cock fucking into his own hand. Seconds later he was howling his orgasm. His voice joined by Ethan’s as he emptied into him.

Pulling them both into the bedroom a little while later Ethan slapped Cameron on the ass “There will be no public sex at my Father’s on Friday.” He said smiling.

 

CHAPTER 5

Cameron didn’t know what to think. He kept staring at the email screen. He blinked and slowly opened his eyes again and read the words. Nope they didn’t change. “Hey Ethan, there might be something wrong with your laptop, or I’m going crazy. Maybe crazy.” He finished quietly to himself. He felt Ethan lean over his shoulder. His minty breath brushing past his ear as he read Cameron’s email aloud.

“Hey Cam, it's Jeremy, I did your laundry yesterday. Just trying to apologise for behind dumb about everything. I hope we’re good. See ya later. J.” Ethan blew out a gush of air before Cameron felt him drop his forehead to his shoulder. “Hmm…we must have made quite an impression…or…you now need new clothes. One or the other.”

“Yep, guess I’ll check after classes today. You’ll be glad to get me out of your clothes.” Cameron said thoughtfully as he logged off the system and told the laptop to shut down. He stood up from the bar stool at the breakfast bar and stepped into Ethan’s arms plastering their lips together for a quick and messy kiss. Giggling he pulled back taking Ethan’s toast with him. Ethan looked at his now empty hand shaking his hand and reached around Cameron to grab another toast off the plate he’d put there while Cameron was checking his email.

“So, this evening, after class, did you want to grab some stuff and come back here, or did you want some time away from me?” Ethan asked, his eyes darting from Cameron to the floor.  
Cameron didn’t really have to think about it. He knew he wanted to come back here. Even if Jeremy had decided not stop being an ass, wherever Ethan was, was where he wanted to be. “I’d like to come back here, if you’re not sick of my company.” He replied quietly, holding his breath. He released it again at seeing Ethan’s eyes light up and nodding frantically. “Hey, stop that, your head will drop off if you keep doing that.” Cameron laughed placing his hands on either side of Ethan’s face and holding it steady. He found Ethan’s lips irresistible and snuck another kiss.

Ethan pushed Cameron into the bench behind him and rubbed their bodies together until both were panting into their kisses. One kiss running into another and into another. He slipped a hand into Cameron’s jeans and took his hard cock in hand. He played with the head, running his thumb over it back and forth until Cameron was bucking his hips jerkily and whimpering into their kisses. Ethan swallowed each whimper and curled his hand more firmly around the shaft and squeezed. He loosened his grip just enough so Cameron could fuck into his hand. He wrenched his lips away from Cameron’s and claimed his ear, a sharp nip and a low growl were all it took for Cameron to stutter and spill.

Cameron’s knees shook, he took advantage of that and let himself drop, his mouth perfectly lined up now to mouth at Ethan’s hard bulge through his pants. He breathed heavily letting Ethan crotch, just breathing and teasing until Ethan had had enough and undid his fly, pulling himself out. “Suck now.” He ordered and Cameron did. He sucked Ethan down hungrily. He pulled back again to lick at the head and heard Ethan growl above him. Ethan wrapped his hand around the back of Cameron’s neck and thrust his hips sharply, pushing his cock firmly into Cameron’s mouth. Cameron took a sharp breath in and swallowed. Ethan thrust carefully but firmly into Cameron’s throat for a few seconds before Cameron felt him shudder and come down his throat. He pulled back just enough to feel Ethan spill on his tongue to taste his lover. 

Breathing heavily Cameron licked around Ethan’s softening cock until Ethan pulled him up and kissing him thoroughly as they leaned against each other allowing the bench to keep them both up. Ethan eventually pulled away. He was smiling, his face beaming. “We need to get cleaned up and get to school, baby.” Cameron nodded smiling back.

“You know that growly, dominating thing you did today? That was really hot.” Cameron commented heading for the bathroom for a quick clean up.

“You liked that huh?” Ethan asked as he followed his boyfriend. He chuckled and planted a kiss on the back of Cameron’s head when Cameron nodded enthusiastically smiling at him from the bathroom mirror.

“I am definitely a major fan of that kind of thing, when it comes to sex anyway. Not sure I could go for it on a life style kind of thing, but very very hot for sexy times.” Cameron replied a he handed Ethan a warm wet washcloth to clean himself up.

They made it out of the house and made it to school with minutes to spare for both of their assorted Monday morning lectures.

Cameron felt a little put off. It was lunch time now. He was taking his lunch to a clear table in the university cafe. He was sure he kept seeing girls glance at him every few seconds. They never really made eye contact or kept looking but it was starting to seriously freak him out. He sat at the table and unwrapped his sandwich, he put his ear buds in and tried listening to some music to ignore what was happening around him. Two bites into his ham and salad sandwich he almost choked and screamed as a strange hand came into view waving up and down in front of his eyes. He swallowed quickly and ripped the earbuds out of his ears and looked to his right. Blinking he recognized the girl from the movies the other night.Emily, that was her name. She was saying something. He tuned into her voice. “Ah…sorry, can you repeat all that?” he asked.

“Okay, I was asking, if you had thought any more about giving those blow job lessons. I have talking to a lot of my girlfriends and we’re all interested you know? It’s sort of hard for girls to get that right.” She was talking a million miles a second. It all suddenly made sense to Cameron now, all the looks and glances from strange girls. It was all Emily’s fault. 

“You what!” he tried very hard not to shout and make a scene, but it wasn’t a quiet question. He swallowed and started again. “What the hell have you been saying? Did you tell all your friends I was gonna give them lessons. What the hell Emily?” he didn’t know what to do or say about this. There was no way he could do that. No fucking way! He wrapped his lunch back up and made to leave the table and get away from everyone. He could feel his face was red, he was so embarrassed.

He felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck and for some reason felt immediate calm radiating from that hand. Looking around he saw Ethan standing behind him smiling down at him. He winked at Cameron before glancing over at Emily than back to Cameron. 

"Hey babe enjoying lunch?" He asked sitting down to Cameron's right. 

"It's not bad." Cameron mumbled, he didn't know how much Ethan had heard and wasn't sure how to deal with all.

Ethan stole the other half of Cameron's sandwich and took a huge bite. He chewed and swallowed calmly before looking at Emily. "No Emily, Cam is not about to give blow job lessons to a bunch of giggling girls. Yes I know you've been talking to a lot of girls. A few boyfriends have come up to me already this morning asking me about it and if my boyfriend really gave spectacular blowjobs. I answered no to the first and he'll yes to the second. So since none of you want to ask your boyfriends for what they like, or they'll just lie to you because they're just grateful to get one, Cam, myself and some other guys are going to write a pamphlet, get some printed and leave some with you to give out, leave some with student services and probably upload it to the student notice board. That's as much as you're gonna get. Be grateful for it and stop annoying my boyfriend. Now shoo, I want to have a quiet lunch with Cam."

Cameron clicked his jaws shut. "Yep I can definitely get into the dominant thing. Fuck the way you handled Emily and all that was just hot." Cameron got out in a rush. His face was still flushed but now it was for very different reasons. 

Ethan chuckled. "Eat your lunch,” he said pointing to the half eaten sandwich still half wrapped in front of Cameron. 

Cameron had a bite in his mouth before realising he had followed what was to effect an order and liked it. He chewed and swallowed and repeated the action until his sandwich was gone. He dusted the crumbs off his fingers before shyly looking up at Ethan from under his eyelashes. 

"Oh yeah, you do enjoy a little bit of dynamics. Well we just added some extra facets to our relationship." Ethan said quietly. His hand coming to rest on Cameron's thigh and giving it a squeeze. He cleared his throat before continuing " As for Emily, I figured a few guys I know could write down what we like in great blowjobs and do like I told her. It lets all of us off the hook and keeps things anonymous. There is no way I was gonna let them railroad you into giving lessons. I already spoke to some friends and got a few interesting emails. They would probably make an interesting erotica book if I put them into some type of format. Okay now I've got to get ready for my next class so I'll see you in the library around 4 after our lectures are done. We'll go over and grab some of your stuff from there. Be good and play nice with the other kiddies." Ethan dropped a kiss on his forehead and laughed as Cameron stuck his tongue out at him. "Ooooo is that a promise?" He asked cheekily as he swaggered away. Cameron shook his head ruefully at his boyfriend's back, bussed his table and scurried off before his was late for his next lecture. 

True to his word Ethan met Cameron in the library minutes after his final lecture for the day. Cameron was going over some notes, sitting at a table near the door so he couldn't be missed. A fast and dirty kiss and they were out the and in Ethan's Suzuki all wheel drive and heading to Cameron's place. 

Cameron pushed the door open and blinked rapidly. He checked he had the right door before he pushed in into the room Ethan behind him. He heard the whistle Ethan let out and could only agree. The room was spotless. Jeremy's stuff which was usually all over the floor was neatly placed on the shelves. His bed was made and the room smelt recently cleaned and well aired. Cameron looked over to his side of the room which was usually clean and saw a pile of clothes folded and on his neatly made bed. Walking over he saw they all looked clean and in good condition. "Welcome to the twilight zone." He said as he grabbed his clothes and stuffed them into his sports bag. He turned around ready to leave again. 

Ethan was on Jeremy's side of the room. He hand a pen in hand and was scribbling on a yellow post it. Cameron went over to read over Ethan's shoulder. 'Nicely done J. Cam's spending some more time with me. Call him if you get worried about it. Ethan.' He unstuck the note from the rest and stuck it to the computer screen. Wrapping an arm around Cameron's waist they set off again.

"When's your next shift at the restaurant Cam?" Ethan asked as they dropped their bags in the living room. 

"Usually Wednesday,Thursday,and Friday nights. From five to ten give or take. I called my manager earlier and and arranged to not work this Friday though. He'll just swap some shifts around and since it's getting colder we're not as busy as before." Cameron said as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He downed half of it standing in front of it eyes looking for a snack. 

"Hungry?" Ethan whispered into his ear. He was plastered against Cameron's back. Both hands resting on Cameron's hips. Thumbs hooked under the waistband of his jeans. Cameron leaned back and rubbed his ass over Ethan's hardening cock. He shook his head and waited. Ethan didn't keep him waiting for long. Ethan slowly turned him around and nipped at his bottom lip. Cameron opened his mouth enough for Ethan to run his tongue around Cameron's mouth, tasting him. 

"I've been thinking about your mouth all day. It's been a bitch to not get hard in my classes. Not very professional to pop a stiffy is it. So I was thinking you could get on your knees and suck me off now. Because I don't think I can wait any longer." Ethan's voice was soft, low, serious and oh so sexy. Cameron was on his knees and scrambling to open Ethan's jeans before he even sucked in a breath. He'd tasted Ethan just that morning but that felt like an eternity ago. "I think I'm getting addicted to your cock." He gasped out before wrapping his lips around his lover and sucking hard and deep. He moaned around his mouthful as his tongue found the slit at the tip of Ethan's hard cock. 

Ethan's hands came up to cup Cameron's face and keep his face still. "Baby I need to fuck your face. Can I?" Ethan was panting like a runner. Cameron could see lust and need shinning in Ethan's eyes. He'd been waiting for that and never realised he relaxed his muscles and nodded slightly. It was enough for Ethan. Their eyes were locked and ethan started to move his hips. Short, sharp thrusts then never came close to choking Cameron but still give them both what they needed. Cameron wrapped his lips tightly around Ethan to make it even more intense. He'd never trusted another man to do this. It was too easy to choke someone this way but he trusted Ethan completely. And Ethan didn't disappoint. He fucked Cameron's mouth with care but oh so thoroughly. Cameron could feel his lips getting puffy. His mouth felt used and he relished the feeling. He was moaning non stop, the vibrations travelling from his throat to Ethan's cock. Ethan was panting above him. Cameron could see him biting his lips to keep control. 

Cameron was so hard he could feel his zipper digging into him. He moved his hand to release himself. The relief was intense enough to make him gasp around his mouthful. Ethan grinned down at him. " hands behind your back baby. Spread your knees a little. That's it, beautiful. " Ethan said on a sigh he never once stopped his controlled thrusting. He moved wider as Cameron did as he was told. 

Cameron was flying. Not literally but it felt like it. Ethan's hands on him restricted his movement just enough. He knew Ethan couldn't hold off much longer. He could feel him trembling. Then Ethan's hands tightened in his hair and Ethan groaned as his cock pulsed and throbbed into Cameron's hot and hungry mouth. Cameron swallowed fast. That salty cream was his and his alone. He liked it that way too. Who ever said gay boys weren't possessive was an idiot. 

He waited for Ethan to move away and tuck himself in, just letting his tongue cushion his treat gently. It took Ethan a minute to compose himself. Then he took a step back but kept one hand in Cameron's hair. "When I take my hand away I want you to jerk yourself off for me. I want to see it. You don't have to put on a show. I just want to watch you. " with that he slowly dropped his hand to his side. Cameron didn't blink, he just followed instruction. His right hand pulled his aching dick out of his pants while his left took his weight. Leaning back onto his left hand he thrust into his right. That hand was a hot, tight channel. Three, four, five thrusts and he was moaning and panting. By the tenth thrust his fist was soaked in prec and he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. Seconds later his was gasing and shaking erratically as he came over his fist, his come making a mess of him and the floor. 

Ethan swooped down and kissed him hard pulling him up with him as his straightened. "Gorgeous" was all he breathed as he lead them both to the bathroom and the shower there.  
Hours later they were in bed when Cameron heard Ethan giggling. He put down the book he was flicking through for his latest assessment and looked at his lover. Ethan was reading something on his tablet and snickering for all he was worth. Cameron tapped him on the shoulder, eyebrow raised and waiting. Ethan turned to him, a massive smile on his face. " You remember the 'blow job' project? The guys I asked to contribute have started sending me their bits and pieces, some are even sending 'blow by blow' photos. No joke. They are sending photos. This thing is gonna be pornographic by the time it's done. How the hell I'm gonna get this to the girls I have no idea." Intrigued Cameron pulled the tablet over and started snickering too. The picture that met his eyes could have been at home in any gay porno.

"Anything I should know?" He asked thoughtfully as he strolled down the page and tilted his head slightly. Ethan pulled his chin up gently to get his attention again before he claimed his lips gently licking his way into Cameron's mouth.

"Nope." He whispered pulling away slightly. "Your technique is perfect is far as I'm concerned. Are you going to contribute to this, I've done my little part and about 15 other guys have too. If you want to, you have a lot to teach."

"I'll throw something together tomorrow during my free periods. I think you need to put that down now and fuck me senseless."

"Is that what I need to be doing now is it?" Ethan teased, putting his tablet away and grabbing the lube of his bedside table. He dropped it beside Cameron's pillow. 

CHAPTER 6

Cameron could feel every heartbeat. His heart was lodged in his throat and threatening to beat its way out of his body. He took a breath and punched Ethan in the arm as his boyfriend laughed at him yet again. “Stop laughing at me. This is not funny,”

“Cam, you’ve met my Dad before. Why are you so stressed? You know he likes you already, so just relax,” Ethan tried to calm his boyfriend down before he vibrated right out of the car.

“This is the first time I’m meeting him as your boyfriend, it changes things. I’m sorry I’m being an idiot. I really don’t mean to be, I’m just nervous. I’ll be fine soon.” he said taking a deep breath.

Ethan pulled into his father’s driveway, stopped the car and put it in park. He turned in his seat as he unbuckled his own seatbelt. Reaching over he undid Cam’s and pulled him into his arms for a kiss. He was trying for reassuring, but somehow managed to end up with Cameron melted in his arms. Pulling back he look seriously at his boyfriend. Cameron was flushed, his lips swollen and eyes glazed. “My father is going to love you. He’s always known I had a thing for you, even when I didn’t understand things myself. Now I want you to relax. Our bag’s in the back, we’re only staying overnight. It will be a night of geeky sci fi movies, a roast and embarrassing conversation. That’s all. Now get your ass out of the car,” he finished, leaning over and opening the passenger door and pushing it open.

He got out of his side and quickly walked over to Cameron’s side, pulling him out of the car and into his arms, kissing him again soundly. He licked into Cam’s mouth and sucked on his tongue, pushing Cam into the side of the car and aligning their hips together. Holding their hips tightly together. They were both hard, hell it felt like they spent half their time hard. If they were together sex seemed to be inevitable. Ethan didn’t know how he could sleep with Cameron in the same bed and keep his hands to himself but there was no way he was having sex under his Dad’s roof. Especially since their bedrooms were next to each other. There was no way either he or Cameron could be quiet. The teasing the next morning would be unbelievable.

Cameron pulled his lips away and attached them to Ethan’s neck, just behind his jaw, making Ethan moan at the pleasure. Ethan pushed both legs between Cameron’s and pressed in further. “Well you’re giving the neighbours a hell of a show. Get your horny asses in here, you bedroom is still here you know.”

Cameron wrenched himself away and promptly hid his beetroot red face in Ethan’s shoulder, fuck he’d just been caught by his boyfriend’s dad making out with his boyfriend on his front lawn, and he was right, the neighbours were watching, he could hear them greeting each other. “Fuck,” he whispered. Ethan chuckled and took it stride. 

“Hi folks, not like most of you haven’t seen me in some compromising position,” he laughed. He pulled their bag out of the boot and pulled Cameron to the front door and the man waiting there for them. “Hi Pops,” he said as he threw the bag down on the top step and threw himself into the older man’s waiting arms.

“Hey kid. You look really happy,” he slapped his son on the back heavily then pulled away. “So, introduce me!” He demanded. 

Ethan laughed and pulled Cameron tightly into his side. “Dad, this is Cameron. Cam, this is my Dad, Simon

Cameron put his hand out shyly to shake. He gasped when it was taken and he was pulled into a rough hug by the older man. 

“So glad to finally meet you properly son,” he whispered into Ethan’s ear before letting him go and pulling both younger men further into the house. He shut the front door behind them all and clapped his hands once, loudly then rubbed them together. “Well,” he began as he hopped around their bag at their feet. “Ethan, take your things upstairs and show your young man your room. Then get your asses back down here to help me with dinner. William isn't here yet so you two are drafted. Hustle boys, those sides won't make themselves.” 

Ethan chuckled, grabbed their bag and Cameron's hand and headed them upstairs. At the top, Ethan turned right and pushed a door open. Cameron followed and found he was standing in a door of a room that would have been Ethan’s childhood bedroom. There were photos with Ethan wearing their old school uniform tacked onto the wall. Photos of Ethan with his old friends and alone. In jeans and tshirts. Even one with their old swim team. Ethan in the middle smiling like a Cheshire Cat with Cameron standing at the end, smiling too. Cam walked over to the photo and touched it lightly. “We were so young,” he said quietly. He felt Ethan’s strong arms wrap around him from behind. 

“We're not that old Cam. That was only a few years ago you know,” he chuckled and then bit softly on Cameron's ear. 

Moaning lowly, Cameron arched his neck to push his ear into the nip and tucked himself further into Ethan's arms. “Never expected to have you like this back then,” he said, gasping. 

“I was an idiot back then. I think Dad had more of an idea about me than I did in those days,” Ethan whispered as he moved his mouth away from Cameron's eat and down his neck. Nipping and licking as he went until he started to feel Cam shiver in his arms. 

Cameron groaned and slid his hands to Ethan's own when he felt them start to wander toward his waistband and button. He threaded their fingers together and stopped Ethan's downward progress. He groaned again when he felt his boyfriend’s hard cock rub against him. “God Ethan, I thought you said we weren't gonna do anything here…” He gasped. 

“I know. I know. But it's really hard to keep my hands off you. I might develop some self control around you in a few years time but not yet,” he mumbled into the back of Cameron’s neck before grudgingly taking a step back and letting some space between them. 

Cameron huffed a laugh and allowed his head to thump against the wall before turning around and facing his boyfriend. He found Ethan grinning at him sheepishly and couldn't help returning the grin. He wiggled himself self consciously and willed his erection away before giving up and adjusting himself when he saw Ethan do the same. 

“We'd better head back down to the kitchen before he starts yelling for us,” Ethan told him after a second. He turned around and picking up the bag he'd dropped on the floor and casually toss it on the big bed in the middle of the room. 

Cameron looked the bed over before walking over to it. “This doesn't look like you spent your childhood sleeping on it,” he commented. 

Ethan laughed at that. “Hell no. This was a stop Dad from going nuts project. I had him help me make it after he and mom separated. Took us a few weeks. It's solid wood. He made the bedsides to match when I went off to Uni. I think he finds working with wood relaxing now. Half the time now I'll find Dad and Uncle William working on something in the garage. They finished the new shelves a couple of months ago. I spent half a weekend loading all of Dad’s DVDS in a few weeks ago. They really look great. So, Uncle William and Dad have been bffs for years. I reckon they'd be great together. They're like an old great married couple already, without the sex anyway. But Dad won't hear a word about taking that step. He's too worried about losing his friend. I think Uncle William would throw Dad into bed in a second given a chance, but...I can't say anything about it,” Ethan finished with a shrug. “I just want them both happy, you know? Mum moved on with her life. Got remarried. Uncle William, well his ex was a complete cow. Had more than one affair over the years. Especially when he was deployed overseas. He finally had enough one day a few years ago. Caught her in the act and stalked over to a divorce lawyer friend of his and told the guy he wanted a divorce and to get it done. Next thing I knew we were helping him move into this crappy flat about 10 minutes from here. He's been there ever since. Anyway let's get downstairs again before he starts yelling for us. I think I'm presentable again. You?” He asked, eyes focussed on Cameron’s crotch. 

Cameron cleared his throat and nodded. His erection now safely gone, he was parent friendly again. 

He followed Ethan down the stairs and into the kitchen. “Okay pops, what do you need?” Ethan asked cheerfully. 

“Salad and dessert. Find something in the fridge and make it edible,” he said from the stove where he was stirring something that smelled like gravy. 

Ethan took Cameron's hand and lead the way to the fridge. In a minute Cameron’s arms were full of foods. From green leafy lettuces to fruits. Ethan pushed him to the counter and the boards set there. He separated fruits from vegetables and said succinctly, “You’re on fruit salad duty. Don't cut yourself. Knives are over there.” And he pointed to the knife stand on the left. Cam leant over, picked a knife and got to work. 

“I’ve got movies and beer and I'm ready for my weekend to start,” came the booming voice from the front door area. 

“We're in the kitchen, Will” Simon called back. 

A second later Ethan yelped as he was lifted from behind and spun around. “How's my favourite kid doing?”

“He's trying not to cut his fingers or stab someone stupid enough to pick him up while he's cutting food up,” Ethan grumbled all the while laughing happily.  
He kept smiling when he was back on his feet. He wrapped an arm around Cameron, pulling him close. “Uncle William, this is my boyfriend Cameron. Cam this is William, he's basically my second Dad,” Ethan introduced. 

William hooked an arm over Ethan's shoulder and reeled him in for a smacking kiss against his temple. “Thanks kid. You're my favourite nonson too,” releasing him again he took Cameron's pro offered hand and snagged him in for a tight hug. “Glad to finally meet you, son,” he told the younger man. 

A little shaken at the emotion he could glimpse, Cameron smiled shyly and nodded. “Nice to meet you too sir,” he mumbled. 

“Stop drowning the boys in emotion and set the table, you're already late,” Ethan's dad grumbled from his post at the stove, but the smile in his voice was obvious to all of them. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, slave driver,” William said winking at the boys, he then turned and strode over to the other man to drop a smart slap on his ass, making him jump and squeal. He danced out of the way of the wooden spoon flailing at him and opened a drawer. He pulled cutlery out and soon had the table set. 

The roast was succulent, just the right amount of salty sweet and Cameron felt stuffed to the gills. He sat back in his chair and listened to the good natured ribbing going on between what was obviously a close family. The back and forth was telling if you watched. The love at this table was thick enough to cut with a knife and Cameron felt included in its warmth. 

“Cameron, my son tells me you're studying law. What are you planning when you graduate?” Simon asked, handing Cameron some dessert. 

Cameron took the bowl, “Thank you Sir. I’m concentrating on Commercial Law, so I’m hoping to find a position in a small company or firm. I’m not looking to start at a million dollar firm or anything like that.”

“Hmm, well I need an assistant, why don’t you come and intern with me at the firm for a while. You can probably even get some extra credit for it if you ask your Professor,” William told him seriously. He looked at Simon who nodded at them both happily.

“I can’t see why that would be a problem. Ethan interns for us and gets extra credit for it. We could organise it all with your Professors and you could start getting some experience in the next school break,” he said to them all.

Ethan was shocked at the offer. Things like this didn’t come around often and he knew he was lucky to get this one. He looked at Ethan and found him smiling around a mouthful of his dessert. “That’s a great offer, Sir. I’d be happy to say yes. Thank you,” Cameron said, quite shocked and subdued.

‘Well if that’s settled, Wil,l go get the movies settled while we load the dishwasher. Shoo, go,” Simon told the table waving his hands at the other man while grabbing his empty bowl. William pushed his chair away from the table smiling. He walked behind Simon’s chair and dropped a hand on his shoulder, he hesitated for a second and quickly dropped a kiss on top of the other man’s head before practically running for the other room.

Simon’s eyes almost fell out of his sockets and blushed furiously, refusing to look anywhere but directly in front of him. Cameron saw Ethan looking at his bowl and stifling a smile, so followed his lead until someone else moved first. Hearing Simon clear his throat made them all move from the table and gather their things to set in the dishwasher. No one spoke at all. It was a little shocking but Ethan seemed to be stopping a smile and Simon seemed a little in shock.  
Cameron just quietly followed their lead.

*****

Cameron was wrapped securely in Ethan’s arms and engrossed in watching the second Star Trek movie for the evening when Ethan moved his head and whispered in his ear, “Look at those two.” Cameron slowly shifted his head enough to look at the other sofa, where Simon and William were seated. They had started off sitting at opposite ends of the piece of furniture. Now they were sitting in the middle of it, leaning against each other. Cameron smiled a little and returned his attention to the movie which was coming to an end soon.

Ethan pushed Cameron to stand as the credits started. “We’re headed to bed. Goodnight guys. See you in the morning,” Ethan told them. He ushered Cameron from the room before both men had even stopped blinking from the abruptness of it all.

Ethan pushed Cameron up the stairs and into his old bedroom and leaned against the shut door. He was smiling a Cheshire Cat grin again and barely holding onto his giggles. Sobering finally he pulled Cameron into his arms and hugged him fiercely. “Oh my God, I think Uncle William is gonna make a move on my Dad. Fuck, that’s great.” then he pushed Cameron away from him and kept pushing him until Cameron fell backwards onto the bed. Then he followed him down and plundered Cameron’s willing mouth. In seconds both of them were hot and panting and Cameron was pulling at Ethan’s t-shirt. Ethan pulled back just enough to slip it over his head and toss it to the floor. He took hold of Cameron’s top and peeled it off him to join his own. He took Cameron’s wrists in his own and pushed them over his head, stretching Cameron’s torso for him to play with. 

Cameron arched happily under his boyfriend and groaned when Ethan gently bit his nipple. Then he licked the bite away and sucked the hard bud into his mouth and tormented it with attention. He wiggled a knee between Cameron’s and Cameron opened his legs quickly and easily, welcoming his boyfriend between his thighs and wrapping those strong legs around Ethan’s hips. Ethan left one nipple to torment the other one. He held Cameron’s wrists in one hand and moved the free hand to the button on Cameron’s jeans. He slipped it open and then slid the zipper down. He pulled away and skinned the jeans and briefs off his boyfriend so fast it left Cameron gasping. Then Ethan peeled his own clothes off and threw himself back on the other man. 

It took only seconds for Ethan to prepare Cameron and Cameron was sucking in breath like he’d been running a marathon. They’d never had sex like this. It was fast, intense and dirty and Ethan slipped on a condom and was inside Cameron in seconds. Then he stilled and they both sucked in air while trying to keep quiet and gain some type of control. Cameron was biting his lips to stifle himself, he threw out an arm and found a pillow. He pulled it over his face and moaned into it. When he pulled it off his face he found Ethan laughing at him softly, shaking slightly. The shaking was doing amazing things to what Ethan’s cock felt like inside him. He wrapped his legs around Ethan’s hips and pulled him in tight and Ethan got the message and pulled out and thrust back in so fast it left Cameron reeling. Ethan snapped himself in and out of Cameron’s tight channel, he kept moving faster and faster. Sweat dripping down his neck and back and face. He released Cameron’s wrists and moved his hand to Cameron’s hips. Holding him tight enough to bruise.

Cameron slipped his hands into Ethan’s hair to keep the sweaty strands off his face. He pulled Ethan down to lock their lips together. Running his tongue around Ethan’s mouth, drinking in the taste of the man. He couldn’t keep his breathing steady. He was already feeling lightheaded. He was hot and hard and more than willing to come all he needed was just a touch more stimulation. “Eth-Eth-Ethan. Pl-Pl-Please,’ he gasped and Ethan pulled them closer together so Cameron’s cock was plaster between their stomachs. Rubbing until the rubbing drove Cameron over the edge, cuming between them shaking and gasping and biting his lips to keep quiet. Ethan snapped his hips a few more times and came almost violently. Trembling hard over his boyfriend until he collapsed into Cameron’s arms.

“Fuck, that was fucking intense,” he whispered into Cameron’s ear, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Yep,” Cameron gasped back still trying to catch his breath.

*****

Cameron followed Ethan down to the kitchen to get a snack and a drink about an hour later. They moved quietly and let the light from the living room light the way. Soon they had sandwiches and drinks and started to head back upstairs when a noise distracted Ethan. He detoured to the living room and Cameron ran into his back when he stopped short. He edged to the side to see what was going on. The two older men were still on the sofa. Only Simon was sitting on it however. He was stripped naked and William was kneeling between his legs, his head bobbing slowly. Simon had one hand stuffed in his mouth and one hand wrapped in William’s hair. His hips gently moving in counterpoint to William’s movements. His chest was red, eyes closed and face blissed out. William pushed Simon’s legs up and over his shoulders and then he pulled Simon further down the cushion. From where they were, Cameron could see William moving his finger to tease at Simon’s hole. The sensation drove Simon over the edge and an orgasm hit him so hard he doubled over to curl around the other man.

Cameron quickly pulled at Ethan’s arm to pull him back upstairs. They quietly ran up to Ethan’s bedroom. They shut the door and giggled enough to almost drop their drinks and sandwiches. 

“Well, I never expected to see something like that in my life. I can definitely say I never expected to walk in on my Dad getting head from his best friend. Can’t say I’m upset about it though. They need to get together,” he said, sitting on the bed. 

Cameron laughed ruefully and sat beside him. They ate their sandwiches in silence and drank their drinks and climbed into bed. Ethan wrapped Cameron in his arms and soon they were both asleep.

*****

“Morning Dad, morning Uncle Will. Have a good night?” Ethan chirped up as they entered the kitchen. He had on a shit eating grin that Cameron didn’t know what to do with.

Simon looked up from making pancakes and squinted at his son. In seconds he was red faced and William turned from the fridge with maple syrup in his hand, when they all heard the spatula hit the floor. He walked over to the other man and herded him to the table. Making him sit down. Then William calmly walked back to the stove. Picked up another spatula from a container next to the stove and flipped the pancake from the pan and onto a plate. “So, you know huh?” he said quietly, bringing the full plate over to the table.

Ethan sat at the table and reached over to his father, who had his face hidden in his hands. He gently took one hand in his and waited until the other man looked up. “I’m happy about it. You two are perfect together and you both deserve to be happy,” he said sincerely. He waited until both men looked more comfortable before dropping, “I just never expected to get an eyeful.”

Simon groaned and Ethan ducked the pancake flying at his head, laughing. Soon they were all having breakfast and laughing at their faces around the table.

Cameron blinked around at the people surrounding him at the table and saw his future in front of him. He could see his future stretching from this very table and it looked good. It looked very good. He knew he and Ethan had a future together if they wanted it and it looked like Ethan’s family liked him and them together. It even looked like Ethan’s Dad would get to be the center of someone’s world, which everyone needed in Cameron’s opinion anyway. So Cameron leaned back in his chair, cut a bite of his pancake and smiled. He was happy. It was a good thing he had answered that email.


End file.
